Generally, cutting of workpieces, such as tubes, is required during an assembly of a machine such as turbomachine. Generally, a cutting tool such as a hack saw is utilized to cut the workpieces. Cutting workpieces using the hack saw is a manual operation that may involve clamping, cutting and releasing the workpiece, which is a labor intensive and time consuming task.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,630,622 relates to a power saw for cutting a stock having an automatic vise for holding the stock. The vise includes a wedge for locking the stock within the vise. The wedge is normally depressed for locking the stock within the vise. The wedge releases the stock when a saw frame is lifted upwards.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,570,346 relates to a band saw for cutting a workpiece having a vise for holding the stock. The vise includes a movable jaw that is pulled away from the fixed jaw to a sufficient distance so as to allow the workpiece to fit between the jaws. The movable jaw is moved to clamp the workpiece in response to lowering of a control lever. Further, as the control lever is raised, elevating the saw blade away from the workpiece, the movable jaw will release the workpiece.